


Art for Marked

by pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCJ Big Bang 2017, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, Soulmate marks, Soulmates, chevette, dean's horrified by the car, decorative wrist cuffs, feather tattoo, feathers - Freeform, naked but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Art for an unposted DCJ BB story - it was a soulmates AU as you can see from the tags.I don't have a summary for you since it never got posted - HOWEVER the story was 99.9% complete when real life intervened on the part of the author.  If it ever gets the chance to post, I think you'd love the story and I'll update this work to reflect an ACTUAL summary and the links.In the meantime, I was given permission from the mods to post this up anyway, since I completed all the art and was particularly pleased with a few of the pieces. Please check out the art and let me know what you think! :D





	Art for Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenbot/gifts), [FormidablePassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/gifts).



> The author was Buffenator/Kittenbot and we were already friends prior to the art claims for the bang. When she found out she got me she was so damn excited it practically made me burst!
> 
> It was totally a collaborative effort the whole way through. Foop / FormidablePassion - one of our mutual friends and a mod for the bang - had given her the idea and she ran with it. We talked about details as she was writing it and Foop and I both helped beta it for her as she went.
> 
> Buff was also the person who stayed up late on a skype call, helping me beta Foops story for the 2017 DRB (Foop claimed my art and I think we all made gold with that story!)
> 
> I really hope one day she's able to come back and share the story. I keep tabs on her through Foop to make sure she's okay, since she's not online much anymore.
> 
> Without further ado, here is the original text (I had the forethought to copy and paste and email myself a copy of the draft before A03 deleted it) plus some extras...

This has been a brilliant project all around - A lot of hard work went into this. Poor kittenbot was tricked - I mean, um, convinced - to join the bang, and she pulled through. I had a lot of fun making art for this one (it also went out of control a couple of times - more on that below)

So the title banner (which also wound up becoming a chapter banner and breaker if needed) came about as a second attempt at a scene I had wanted to make. I had already learned that if I wanted to make a picture that showed off the different soulmate tattoo covering cuffs that Dean, Cas and Jimmy were wearing (and I REALLY did), then I had to take the cuffs off them. You'll see why. Deans cuff is the black leather with the buckles, Cas's is the brown leather with the Celtic style knot and Jimmy's is the black leather wraparound.

So, the first thing Kittenbot told me, even before I was able to see the draft, was that she would like a tattoo design. Something to do with feathers, a particular color scheme and style. The image (the feathers and the intertwining scrollwork) was easy, but getting the right background coverage was not. I wound up going back to it a month or so later and redoing the background of the tattoo. Not completely though, I still used elements of the original watercolors I'd made, but i altered the watercolor base in a different way and added a new touch to it that was just...it finally clicked for me. I LOVE this design!

So this is what happened when I tried to draw the cuffs the _first_ time. My original intent was to focus on just their hands and the cuffs themselves and nothing more. And then, _this_ happened.

That escalated quickly. LOL

The last picture I made was for Chapter 5 - I imagined the scene to include the caption "You came in that thing? You're braver than I thought." Because, Duh, Dean would be ALL about the Star Wars refs...lol...and when i told kittenbot, she was determined to work that into the story somehow :D

<

In addition to all of the above, here are some process pics - I drew everything except the chevette in ink on sketchbook paper which meant that I had to scan and alter the inks for coloring. You can see with the cuffs the straight scan followed by the altered inks. 

<

When I was working on the soul mark of the feather, we discussed using blues and greens in a drip as a background under the tattoo. Now, i rather liked how this watercolor drip came out, but it did NOT work unaltered as mentioned above. But I still managed to use it and I was very happy with the results. 

<


End file.
